Sinful Tastes
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Hermione has a sinful addiction - a certain blonde. Everything about it is wrong, but it being wrong is what makes it that much better for her. Some things are kept on the hush! - Smut


Start 6-19-13 at 846pm

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters – JK Rowling does!**

**Warning: A bit of smut. I planned on making this PWP, but it didn't work out that way.**

It was wrong. Everything about it was so wrong, but that's what made it so deliciously good. The sinful temptations, and the sneakiness about it, made everything that much better. Only three people knew about the truth – she, him, and Parvati. It seemed so odd, Parvati becoming her best friend after the war ended. Lavender Brown had been killed by Greyback, and the two roommates found themselves comforting each other at the end of the night. Parvati's best friend was killed right in front of her eyes, and Hermione already knew she'd never see her parents again. Because that's what he told her. The day they were caught and taken to Malfoy manor, Draco managed to whisper to her for only a few seconds. He was able to tell her the horrible truth, and it helped to numb the pain as Bellatrix tortured her. She screamed, yes – but they were screams caused by what the youngest Malfoy whispered to her.

_"Monica and Wendell Wilkinson had been found in Australia, and murdered! I'm sorry!"_

Now they were here.

Parvati sat in the living room, combing through a book to help herself pass the time. She was the one who held all Hermione's secrets now, just as Hermione held hers. It was a year after the war had passed that Hermione and Parvati were sitting in a muggle pub and drinking just to get drunk. Draco Malfoy walked in, they all exchanged pleasantries, and somehow Hermione ended up sitting on Draco's face while Parvati shouted at them through the shut bedroom door that they needed to keep the noises down if they didn't want to be caught. For some reason Hermione thought it would be better to take Draco back to her place – the place she lived in with Harry and the Weasleys!

"Oh fuck!"

Smirking to herself as Draco's hips jerked against her face, Hermione rolled her large toffee colored eyes up at him. He was standing and leaning against his dresser, neither of them having any patience to take the five extra steps to the large bed. Rolling her tongue around his hard cock, Hermione could feel herself dripping with anticipation as she felt Draco's fingers tangle themselves in her bushy hair. He loved it when she kept her hair down in these moments, and she did as well – it always made it easier for him to yank on it. Draco's head was tilted back, and Hermione could see the way he bit carelessly on his lip. His hands were holding her face still, thrusting his cock deeper into her throat.

Hermione was gagging, and she could feel spit drooling from her mouth, but she loved the rough force that he fucked her face with. Keeping her hands on his pale hips, she allowed Draco to take control of this blowjob. "You filthy little Mudblood whore!" Draco hissed out, allowing Hermione to hear his annoyance. "Oh, fuck, you always make me lose my control too quickly! I'm about to cum, love," Hermione nodded her head eagerly, letting him know that she wanted him to burst in her mouth. Moving one hand from his hip, Hermione started to caress Draco's balls. Three seconds later, Draco grunted loudly as his hips stilled.

"My turn now!" Hermione snarled, jumping up once she licked Draco clean. She could see that his knees were still buckled from fucking her face so harshly, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't have much time to spend with him today. Pulling roughly on his long blonde strands, Hermione slammed Draco onto the floor. Lowering her body onto his face, she yelped out in pleasured pain when Draco's teeth bit at her shaved lips. Moaning out in delight when she felt the sharp tip of Draco's tongue enter her, Hermione began to grind her hips on his face.

"You taste so good!" Draco moaned from beneath her, lifting his face up so he could attempt to wrap his entire mouth around Hermione's soaked cunt.

"Fuck!" Hermione shrieked in delight when Draco's tongue began to wiggle deep inside her. He clamped his mouth down hard, even managing to scrape her with his teeth. "Oh, Merlin, Draco!" she cried out, quickening her grinding motion. She could feel herself warming up already. It had only been a minute, but Draco was going to have her cumming in just a few seconds. Bending her body forward, Hermione kept her fingers locked in Draco's hair, gyrating her cunt against her mouth. Panting, Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Biting down on her own lip so that she wouldn't scream, Hermione gasped as she felt herself orgasm. Her liquids dripped down Draco's face, and he grinned as he continued to lick at her.

Once she was cleaned up, Hermione started to sit up. Draco growled when he saw her reach for the ripped knickers that fell onto the floor, and he jumped up as well. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Draco flew her onto the bed, drawing out a giggle. Rolling his eyes when he heard his lover's giggle, Draco ended up on top of her. Placing one of Hermione's legs onto his shoulder, Draco began to thrust into Hermione. He loved watching her squirm beneath him, no matter how much she preferred to be on top. Her eyes always rolled back into her head, while her mouth made the most sinful of noises. In the beginning Hermione's hands would claw at the sheets, then they'd yank on her own hair, but once Draco felt those long, graceful, fingers of hers yanking on his blonde strands he would slam harder into her, drawing out her loudest screams. He knew that soon those fingers would be clawing their way down his back, claiming him even though she had no right to do such a thing.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he groaned her name once he felt her teeth bite down hard on his shoulder. Her nails were deep into his back, causing him to sting as she drew out blood.

Lifting her head, Hermione shook it, "Sorry, sorry, I – oh, fuck right there – gahhhh, harder, Draco – know how much you hate it when I – oh, Draco – bite you!"

Not wanting to admit that he's actually grown fond of feeling her teeth constantly clamping down on him, Draco pressed his body on top of hers, feeling Hermione's bare nipples press against his own bare chest. Digging his fingers through her hair until his fist was against her scalp, Draco pressed his lips to her. Swallowing her screams and moans as he continued to fuck her roughly, Draco felt Hermione's cunt walls tighten against his cock. Making sure to bite, and tug, at Hermione's bottom lip, Draco pulled away from the kiss. "Oh, fuck!"

Hermione cried out Draco's name as she bruised his back with her nails. Her entire body shivered with delight as she thrust her hips upward, panting loudly. "So good!" she whimpered, feeling Draco's body still as the rush of his cum shot out in her cunt. Her body twitched at the feeling of it, and she found herself grinding against him once again.

Chuckling, Draco pulled Hermione against him, wrapping his arms around her once more. "You're never satisfied, are you, you little vixen?"

Grinning, Hermione traced her fingers down his chest, "What do you say we-?"

"HERMIONE, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE BURROW IN TWO MINUTES!"

Groaning when she heard Parvati's screech through the bedroom door, Hermione saw the dark look take over Draco's grey colored eyes. "Another time then…" she said.

Annoyed that she didn't have enough time to take a shower, Hermione used a quick cleansing spell before getting dressed. Scowling at Draco for ruining her favorite lacy knickers she used a repairing spell on it so she could slip them on. She watched as Draco quickly got dressed as well, also using a quick cleansing spell on himself. After making sure that there was no telltale signs of sex on the short jeans and the spaghetti strap she was using, Hermione rolled her hair up into a bun. Checking her body to make sure that Draco didn't leave any marks on her this time, she decided she looked as decent as possible.

"I thought we talked about your habit," Parvati said once she saw Hermione and Draco leave his bedroom. Hermione blushed when she saw the way that Parvati's eyes stayed on the teeth mark on Draco's shoulder. "Hermione, you need to stop biting the poor bloke."

Snorting, Draco pulled on a shirt, "And she drew blood this time, Patil."

"Hermione!" Parvati gasped in dismay. "Good, Merlin, girl, we've got to cut your nails."

Sticking her tongue out at Draco, Hermione ended up grabbing Parvati's hand and leading her toward the fireplace. "At least we remembered the silencing spell this time…" she muttered.

"That's what you think," Parvati rolled her dark brown eyes. Looking back at Draco, she ended up saying, "Oh, by the way, you might want to have a talk with your mum – I think she's scarred now."

Hermione turned a scarlet color, and Draco's eyes widened. "My mum was here?"

Parvati nodded her head, "She came over to ask you something. She heard the screams before I could say anything though. She left immediately."

Sighing, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dammit, Hermione!"

"Why is that I'm the one always in charge of the bloody silencing spells?" Hermione asked darkly. "It's your bloody house.

Groaning, Draco's eyes darkened once more. He stared at Hermione, and said, "Merlin, witch, you know what you do to me when you talk like that."

"No!" Parvati said, pushing Hermione into the fireplace, "We don't have time for that right now! Molly's going to kill us already for being late! Goodbye, Malfoy."

Barely hearing Draco say goodbye, Hermione felt the flames swallow her up. Parvati's hand was in hers, making sure that she didn't stay back. She's done that once before, stepped out of the floo before it swallowed her completely. Stepping out once they reached the Burrow, Hermione saw the pitiful look that Parvati gave her before releasing her hand. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both, and sent them to the yard after demanding to know why they were both late. Reaching the yard of the Burrow, Hermione saw Harry and Ron already staring at her. They were leaning against a tree, talking to Bill and Charlie about something.

"Malfoy!" Harry ended up shouting in a cheerful voice.

Turning around, Hermione saw Draco entering the yard behind her. "Sorry I'm late," Draco said in an exasperated voice. His hair no longer looked as if it had been tugged on for a while, and the dress shirt he wore hid all evidence of scratches and bite marks, "Ever since Granger, here, freed all the bleeding house-elves I'm going mental trying to do things on my own. It took a while for me to figure out how to wrap something."

Parvati snorted, and Hermione elbowed her friend. "Who's he kidding?" Parvati ended up whispering so that only Hermione could hear her, "I'm the one who wrapped it for him – the bloody git!"

Rolling her eyes at Parvati, Hermione ended up looking up at Draco. "Thanks for coming, Draco; it means a lot to us."

Draco nodded his head, bending forward to kiss her cheek. It was a quick kiss, one that held no emotions in it at all. "Are you kidding, Granger? Everyone knew you and Weasley would tie the knot one day – I'm just shocked it took this long!"

It was wrong. Everything about it was so wrong, but that's what made it so deliciously good. The sinful temptations, and the sneakiness about it, made everything that much better.

Pau 6-19-13 at 948pm

**This story ended up taking a mind of it's own. I wanted to write PWP, but somehow there was more plot than porn, it wasn't as smutty as I wanted it, and I have no idea where the hell the ending came from. I kind of like it though, so I'm leaving it how it is…**

**Please review. I haven't written smut in a while. And I've never written anything this short, or with so little detail, before, so I'm curious to know how you all feel about it!(:**


End file.
